Secrets
by tmntgrl19
Summary: This takes place after Aelita is on Earth. this story follows the life of Harmony Madoxx who has always been invisible until her parents decide to send her to Kadic Academy. There she is roomates with Aelita and she soon becomes friends with her and the gang but what they don't know is the secrets hiding in Harmony's past. *Disclaimer- I don't own anything involving Code Lyoko*
1. Chapter 1- Kadic Academy

Chapter 1

Kadic Academy

Starting a new school year is tough to begin with. Imagine doing it in the middle of the year and having to move away from your family. That's what my parents decided to do with me. They said I needed to be sociable and thought sending me to a school where I would have a roommate would be a nice idea. It's not that I don't like people; it's just that I prefer to spend my time alone, seeing as everyone thinks I'm invisible anyway. I've heard good things about the school, Kadic Academy, so I'm hoping this will be a fresh start seeing as nobody knows me. The principal, Mr. Delmas, made a point of personally giving my parents and I a tour of the school. It's a beautiful campus, but looking around I wondered if I would ever fit in at this school. After completing the never ending tour, my parents wished me goodbye and when they thought I wasn't looking made a point to ask the principal to look out for me.

Not long after my parents left I was escorted to my room by Jim, the school's gym teacher, who told me every rule. Hearing him you would have thought he knew the school handbook by heart.

"You'll be bunking with Aelita, one of our top students, so if you have any questions be sure to ask her. And here we are." Jim said, pointing to the door in front of him.

"Thank you." I said quickly, hoping he would leave so I could finally sulk by myself.

"Right." and within a few minutes Jim was gone.

Walking into the room I was greeted by laughing voices. Sitting down on the bed with pink sheets was a girl with short pink hair and an outfit to match. Beside her was a boy about her height with short blonde hair and glasses. He wore your average Joe outfit: blue shirt, khaki pants, and blue shoes. Across from them in the corner standing up was a boy with short brown hair that looked like it was naturally spiked. The boy wore a tan shirt with a greenish shirt over it, khaki pants, and some sneakers. Last but not least, sitting on an empty bed I guessed was mine, sat a boy with spiked up blonde hair with what looked like a purple diamond in the middle. He wore a purple outfit and pinkish looking sneakers.

After staring blankly at them all I finally introduced myself, "Hi I'm Harmony. I'm supposed to be bunking with Aelita."

The girl with pink hair stood up and made her way to the doorway where I was standing, "Hi! I'm Aelita", she said extending her hand.

Grateful to have been in the right room, despite the fact I was taken here by a teacher, I shook Aelita's hand.

"These are my friends." Aelita said cheerfully.

The boy with glasses stood up, "I'm Jeremie."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

The guy in the corner came over to where Aelita and I were standing, "I'm Ulrich." He extended his hand as well.

"Hi."

The person across from Jeremie jumped up and came right beside me. "Hay, I'm Odd. Hay look! It's time for lunch!"

"Have you been watching the clock this whole time Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"No!"

"I swear sometimes I think you have two stomachs Odd." Aelita chimed in.

They all started laughing the way best friends did; of course I wouldn't know. Picking up my stuff, I hauled it to my bed. Debating whether to unpack first and risk missing lunch or go to lunch and deal with this mess later was up for debate.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Aelita asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

I guess that gives me my answer. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Yah why not?" Ulrich said.

"Sounds great. You'll have to lead the way though. I don't really know where I'm going. I kinda ignored the principal."

They all laughed. "She learns quick!" Odd said through a laugh.

This time I laughed with them. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The cafeteria wasn't what I thought it would be. It was exactly the same as my old school, St. Monroe's High, which made me feel a little bit at home. Following the gang into line I got what Odd recommended, soup with fresh bread. Sitting down at the table I was surprised at how welcoming they all were. On our way outside we were stopped by a girl with black hair and two boys standing behind her looking like lost puppy dogs.

"Ulrich dear I when are you going to learn that you belong with a much cooler crowd than this?" gesturing to all of us.

"Sorry Sissy your definition of cool and my definition of cool are a lot different."

So that's the famous Sissy they warned me about. Apparently she's the principal's daughter and has a serious thing for Ulrich. She's also rude and as dumb as a post, at least that's what they told me. Turning to me, she gave me a once over and gave a grin that spelled nothing but trouble and left.

"Just ignore her." Jeremie reassured me.

"Are you sure? I didn't exactly like that look she gave me."

"Positive."

"If you say so."

"So do you know your schedule yet?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, yah. It's right here!" I said pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper.

They all examined the list of classes and made little remarks I couldn't quite make out.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Odd said with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand?"

"We all have the same schedule." Aelita said helping to clear my confusion.

"Great!" This means I won't be alone, at least not here.

We all smiled and after being given a not boring tour of the school and told some rules of their own Aelita and I went back to our room, the boys to theirs.

"So what do you think?"

"Well I definitely like that we're by woods and your friends are great Aelita."

"Don't you mean our friends?"

This took me off guard and I guess it showed on my face because Aelita just smiled and giggled at me. Tomorrow was the start of classes and boy was I nervous. Aelita gave me a reassurance which is what seems like everyone has been doing for me but it still didn't hurt to get some more. Excited for the first time ever about school I set my alarm and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Abandoned

Chapter 2

Abandoned

Breaking into my subconscious was none other than the Subdigitals. Rolling over and hoping it would shut off on its own, I attempted to go back into my dream before it slipped away. Most of the time my dreams are all relatively the same but this one was different. I was on this, this mountainous area. Nothing like what's around here. There were these strange- looking monsters with symbols on them chasing after me, shooting lasers. I had no idea where to go when I saw this tower glowing red. The closer I got I was able to make out figures. One was Aelita and the other was a man I hadn't ever seen before. He looked like Aelita, almost like he could be her relative, maybe even her dad, but that was impossible. I've never even seen her dad. They called my name and told me to get to the tower, that Xana was coming.

"I'm trying!" I shouted into the distance. Then the man disappeared and Aelita was running into the tower.

"Wait!" I called out but it was no use. The man was gone and Aelita was already at the tower.

"Harmony?" The voice was distant and faded into the background of the dream. Then I was being shaken and the voice got louder. Opening my eyes I was greeted by Aelita, a nervous look on her face.

"What?" I asked the dream still fresh on my mind.

"Well you started to shout something and it's time to get up."

"Oh,sorry. Um, what was I shouting?"

"You were shouting for someone to wait."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for waking me up."

"You're welcome. You better hurry if you want a shower though. Sissy likes to take up all the hot water."

"Thanks for the advice." Smiling, Aelita walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why was Aelita in my dream? She looked different, her outfit that is and her ears looked pointed as well. Where was I? But most importantly who is Xana and who is that man? Taking Aelita's advice, I grabbed my stuff and began my hunt for the bathroom.

After having to ask for directions, I finally found it. Hopping in the shower, I realized what Aelita meant: there was no hot water left. Quickly washing off, I brushed my long brown hair which matched my eyes and threw it in a braid. Going back to the room I found Aelita was waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait, you know."

"It's no problem. So are you ready for your first official day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We both laughed and for the first time I knew what it was like to have a friend, a real friend. Grabbing our stuff, we walked outside to go meet up with the guys. Upon seeing us Jeremy smiled at Aelita and I could tell that I was going to have to get the scoop from Odd. Ulrich smiled not at us but at a girl with short black hair wearing all black.

"So this is the new student?"

"I guess I am. I'm Harmony."

"Hay I'm Yumi."

After talking for a few minutes we all went to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. Yumi, who had already eaten, took her place at the table we sat at yesterday for dinner. A croissant and a small cup of hot chocolate were on the menu for today. Not terribly hungry due to my churning stomach I gave Odd my hot chocolate and took two bites of my croissant before deciding not to eat anymore. Sitting at the table I decided to ask Aelita about Xana on the off chance she would know anything.

Before I had time to change my mind I plunged forward, "Aelita? Do you… um know who or what Xana is?"

Everyone froze and Odd dropped his cup of hot chocolate, spilling it everywhere.

"What?" I asked confused. Everyone was looking at me as if I just killed their dog.

Jeremy was the first to speak. "Where did that come from?"

"Nothing… I just… never mind."

There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"So why did you leave your old school?" Yumi asked.

"My parents thought I needed to be more sociable. Then they found out about Kadic Academy and decided the best way to do that would be to send me to a school where I would live on campus and have a roommate."

"That's stupid." Ulrich said.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Well I've got to go. If I'm late for Jim's class again the principal is going call my parents which means I'll be grounded and if…" Then she stopped suddenly and all eyes turned to me.

"We got it." Ulrich said and Yumi was off before I could ask why she stopped.

"We better get to class too." Jeremie said.

Standing up with our trays of uneaten food, we were stopped by none other than Sissy and the lost puppy dogs, who I now know to be and Hervé and Nicolas. Dumping our food into the trash can I turned around to see hot chocolate coming at me. Feeling the still hot liquid splash into me I immediately looked at my clothes to find them stained.

"Sorry. I have such bad aim maybe you could help me with that Ulrich dear."

"In your dreams, Sissy." Ulrich replied.

Sissy huffed and walked away, Hervé and Nicolas right behind her. Looking once again I decided I couldn't go to class like this but if I went back now I would be late.

"Great!" I shouted not meaning to be so loud.

"I've got it!" Odd said. He turned to face me. "Ok so we'll go back to the room so you can change and then I'll tell Mrs. Hertz that you got lost and I found you on the way to class."

"Or Aelita could take her back and tell Mrs. Hertz that she was helping Harmony adjust and that's why they were late." Jeremie said in a matter-of-fact tone. Odd frowned slightly at the idea of his plan not being considered a good one.

"All right. You guys go on ahead we'll catch up." Aelita said without missing a beat.

"Wait are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble." I asked warily.

"Positive!"

Aelita and I ran back to our room and I quickly slipped into my knee length dress. As a gift for having me switch schools my mom bought me a salmon colored dress with yellow detailing as a way to 'soften the blow' as she put it. When I came out of the room Aelita just smiled at me.

"What," I asked confused, "Oh no! Is there still hot chocolate on me?" I started to examine my clothes and even spun around in an attempt to see the back of the dress. This made Aelita giggle.

"You look nice. That's why I was smiling."

"Thank you!" I've been told before I was pretty but I never let it get to my head. Besides it didn't matter how pretty people thought I was; they still ignored me, so I never believed it. However, Aelita seemed to mean it.

"We better hurry. If we're too late Mrs. Hertz won't believe the story."

"Right." I said and we started running down the hall.

We arrived to class five minutes late. After being told that this was unacceptable but seeing as I was a new student she would let it slide, I took my place beside Odd. He made a point to save me a space, leaving Ulrich to sit with another student in front of us. This left Aelita and Jeremie behind us, forming our own little group.

Despite it being my first day I kept talking to Odd even though you're supposed to be on your best behavior the first day. I almost felt bad for ignoring Mrs. Hertz but not bad enough to stop talking. Thankfully she didn't hear us. Counting down the minutes until the bell rang, Mrs. Hertz turned to directly talk to the class for the first time, other than asking questions periodically that is.

"For homework tonight you are to pair up with a person in this class and write a three page paper summarizing today's lesson." She was looking directly at odd and I. I guess she heard us after all and thought this would be a better punishment than detention.

People in the class started to echo 'what' and 'this is so stupid'.

"I could make it five pages but I'm being generous in light of our new student." She said obviously happy with the extreme distaste the class had for this assignment. Thankfully this was the last lesson I had at my old school otherwise I would officially be buried in the ground, metaphorically speaking that is.

Exiting the class we were quickly blocked by Sissy.

"You should have gotten in trouble!" She squealed. I could only assume she was talking to me and Aelita. "My father is going to hear about this!"

"Great idea! I'll go with you and then you can explain how you threw hot chocolate all over me and I had to change, making me late to class." The group laughed and I even heard the puppies, as I now refer to Hervé and Nicolas as, snicker.

"Shut up!" She yelled at all of us and stormed out of the rom the puppies quickly following. I turned to Odd, who seemed to be happy with my quick response, leading me to believe he usually said the comebacks. Once we were all outside Odd grabbed my hand to stop me and turned so he was looking me in the eyes. Not having much experience with guys I immediately started freaking out but managed to stay cool as a cucumber on the outside.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to work on the homework together?" Oh. Ok.

"Yeah. Totally!"

"Cool. We can work on it later." Before I could say anything else Ulrich shouted down the hall at us.

"Come love birds! You can talk more later!" I could feel myself turning the color of a tomato. Turning to Odd I saw he had changed to a similar color as well. Letting go of my hand, we bolted down the hall to catch up with Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich.

The rest of the day went by fast. Everyone I met was nice and helpful. I sat with Odd nearly every class but finally insisted he sit with Ulrich. I felt bad for stealing Odd way and instead sat with a girl named Heidi. We got to eat lunch with Yumi, but I didn't bother to ask why she stopped in the middle of her sentence this morning and looked to me. Odd and I worked on the project in his and Ulrich's room since Ulrich had gone to work on it with the person he sat by earlier.

After working on it for about an hour and a half we had finished the paper. I told Odd I had to go call my parents, but really I was going to the woods to practice my archery. When my parents and I took the tour Mr. Delmas told Jim of my interest in archery. Jim responded with excitement and told us how he was an archery champion but had to stop. When I asked he didn't tell me why, giving me the impression he did that a lot. Then Jim told me the gym was open any time for me to practice but I preferred to practice outside.

Grabbing my bow and arrows I started for the woods. It was a nice day outside to practice. I just had to be careful that nobody was out on a stroll, seeing how this would most definitely be against school rules. Finding a place far enough out I wouldn't run into anyone but could still find my way back, I pulled out one of my arrows out of the bag slung across my back and took aim for the skinniest tree I could spot. The first couple of times I shot I made it, that was until I saw an even skinnier tree. I knew I couldn't make it but I still had to try. Taking up aim I fired the arrow. It missed by less than an inch and went soaring past the tree further back into the woods.

"Great!" I yelled louder than I probably should have seeing as I'm not supposed to be back here doing this. I collected my arrows, throwing them and my bow into the bag. Following the direction of the arrow I took off further into the woods.

"There you are!" Picking up my arrow I noticed it had landed right next to a manhole. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything of it but this one caught my eye. It wasn't on all the way, slightly off to one side. Before I could exercise better judgment I moved the manhole all the way over and started climbing down, making sure to put the manhole cover back over in case anyone walked by. When I got to the bottom I saw three skateboards and two scooters.

"What in the world?" I said out loud. Putting down the now seemingly heavy archery equipment, I continued forward, determined to find out why people would want to come down here. Then again I did, so I guess I can't really judge. After what felt like forever I came to a ladder leading up to what I assumed was the surface. When I made it to the top moving the manhole cover I realized I was at an abandoned factory. Curiosity getting the best of me, I continued walking forward knowing I could get in trouble for trespassing, though by the looks of this place I thought it was very unlikely.

Reaching what used to be an entrance were ropes attached to some beams above. Latching on to one, I swung down and jumped to the floor.

"That was fun!" I giggled. Looking forward was an old elevator. I wondered if it would still work. Pressing the button, I could hear the elevator making its way to my level and soon after the doors slid open. However, you needed a password to get it to move anywhere. Maybe it's not as abandoned as I thought. Now completely and utterly dedicated to finding out what was here, I wandered around until I found another way down.

That's when I discovered a room with a whole computer system. Turning it on I decided to look through. Then I saw Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita all on their very own card. It looked like a video game but that was impossible. Wasn't it? Going down to the next level I saw what reminded me of those tubes at banks where you put your check to send to the person inside, except these were much bigger and much more advanced. Finally going to the lowest level was a room with, well, something I couldn't even begin to describe. It looked an overgrown computer hard drive, obviously not for a video game. Hurrying back to the school I began considering what to do with this new found information. Then I came to the conclusion: I have to confront them about this and get the truth, the real truth.


	3. Chapter 3- The Truth

Chapter 3

The Truth

After returning to the dorm I slid my sheath of arrows and bow into a drawer, slipped into my pjs, and climbed into bed. I heard Aelita walk in but wasn't ready to find out the truth. First off I had no idea how to start, 'Hay I was just wondering why you guys are all on a card on this computer in an abandoned factory?' Yeah, that'll go over really well. Ok I'll think of something to say, hopefully good.

Waking up to the Subdigitals again I grabbed my outfit and immediately headed to the bathroom. Having reached the bathroom I ran into none other than Sissy.

"I just want to make one thing clear."

"And what exactly is that Sissy?"

"Ulrich is mine." Wow, she is seriously deluded if she thinks Ulrich would ever date her. I see the way he looks at her and even though she tries to hide it I see the way she looks at him.

"Maybe in your dreams, but it's time you join the rest of us in the real world." At this she huffed, walking awa,y but turned around to say one last thing.

"You may think I'm living in the dream world but so are you if you think you're something special to Odd. He's dated every girl he can. All you are is the next girl on his list." What? This can't be true can't it? It's Sissy saying it so it must not be true. "I saw you sitting next to Heidi. Just ask her if you don't believe me." At this point a group of girls had started forming around me.

"Oh look she's blushing! What's wrong can't handle the truth?" One girl said. They all started to snicker except for the kind few who said something along the lines of 'leave her alone' or 'stop being such a jerk'. Trying to keep whatever dignity I had left, I ran into the shower stall. I blasted the water to drown out the comments and let myself sink into my own little world away from Sissy and everyone else.

As I returned to my room, I found Aelita waiting again for me. I guess now is as good a time as any to ask.

"Ok I know that there's an abandoned factory with computers and that everyone except Jeremie has a card on there. I also know that there is this overgrown hard drive and these big tubey things. Oh and I know it has something to do with Xana." Aelita stared at me with an expression of shock and pure horror on her face.

"I guess I… I mean we can't keep it a secret anymore, can we?"

"No. I want the truth, the real truth please." Sighing, she sat down on her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. As I sat down she continued with an explanation.

"You're probably not going to believe this but I'll explain it anyway. I'm not exactly human." She's kidding right? You know what? I'm going to listen to the whole story before I judge her.

"I came from this world, Lyoko."

"Wait does it have a mountainous region in it?" I asked cutting her off. Once again she looked shocked.

"Yes there are four sections; forest, mountain, desert, and ice. Then there's the digital sea and heart of Lyoko."

"In my dream I was there with you and this man was there. You both shouted for me to run to this tower, it was glowing red, and that Xana was coming."

"Is that why you asked me who Xana was?"

"Yes. So who is Xana?"

"Xana is a computer program, a dangerous program that activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to our world. I'm the only one that can deactivate it."

"What about the others what do they do?"

"Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go on Lyoko to help protect me because I can't get devirtualized and I don't have any weapon. Jeremie controls the computers sending us to Lyoko, warning us about monsters, and he programs vehicles to help us get to the tower faster."

"Wow, that's honestly really cool, but I'm gonna have to ask you to prove it to me. Please." I sounded like a little kid begging to play with the new toy but I didn't care. Aelita hesitated slightly before answering.

"Ok: at lunch so the others can come with us."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged Aelita. She smiled and looked to the clock beside her bed.

"Looks like we missed breakfast, but if we run we can still make it to class on time." Grabbing our stuff, we ran out of the room sprinting down the hall.

Thankfully we weren't late to class. Odd had left a seat open next to him but I pretended not to notice. Instead I sat next to a girl named Claire. I asked her if she dated Odd and she went on a whole rant about how he was dating her and another girl at the same time. I looked over to Odd who flashed me a smile. Despite what I had just heard, I blushed and hated myself for it. How could this Odd, the one I've talked to for hours straight, be the one that Sissy and Claire had described? Ugh… this really sucks as of right now.

After what felt like years, it was finally lunch time, which meant Aelita was going to prove to me Lyoko exists! Finding Aelita in the crowd of people leaving class and heading for lunch, I quickly spotted her bright pink hair. Pushing past people I latched on to her arm like I thought I might get lost. She giggled and the others soon joined us.

"You want to take her to Lyoko?" Jeremie asked Aelita.

"If that's ok with everyone but I should warn you she already knows everything and even if we did a return to the past she would still figure us out." Jeremie let out a sigh and turned to face Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

"Well what's the verdict? Is Harmony in or is she out?" I looked at my feet, trying not to stare versus looking at them and looking as if I'm trying to intimidate them.

"Yeah! I'll give you the tour myself!" I looked up and followed the voice to a smiling Odd. I smiled back even though I knew it wouldn't mean anything if the others didn't agree.

"Of course" Yumi said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised by her willingness to have me join.

"Yeah, why not?" then everyone turned to Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Well someone's got to go to keep Odd in check." He joked. Odd elbowed him and I could feel my face warming up. Then I looked to Odd who smiled shyly. This, however, surprised me considering his personality.

"I'm cool with it," Jeremie added, "It'll give us an upper hand on Xana having a warrior he hasn't seen before."

"Wait, me a warrior? Really?" I couldn't help but question it, just in case it was a dream. Overall, I was extremely excited though.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed. I ran over giving everyone a hug which of course earned me a few laughs and stares from kids passing by. Absent mindedly I lingered at Odd. The group, however, did notice.

"Um… earth to Odd and Harmony? If you're going to get a tour of Lyoko we better go now before lunch is over." Jeremie commented as he looked at his watch.

"Ok so just step into one of the scanners and Jeremie will send us there." Odd instructed.

"Ready guys?" Jeremie called over the speakers inside the scanners.

"Ready." We said in unison.

"Ok Odd you'll go first to make sure the way I clear. Harmony doesn't know how to fight just yet so I don't want to take any chances."

"Thanks Jeremie!" I said grateful for his concern. Odd stepped into the scanner. I waved a quick good bye even though I would see him in just a few minutes. Then the doors shut on us and Jeremie's voice came over the speakers.

"Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virtualization." A few minutes later Jeremie's voice called out over the speakers once more.

"Your turn Harmony. Oh, be careful though because you're in the air when you're virtualized onto Lyoko which means if you don't land right you'll fall on your butt." I giggled.

"Thanks Jeremie."

"Scanner Harmony. Transfer Harmony. Virtualization."

The process felt strange, one minute I was in the scanner the next I was in Lyoko. I started to fall when something stopped me. Looking over I realized Odd had caught me.

"Thanks!" He smiled and blushed all in one. Setting me down, I examined my outfit the best I could. Slung across my back was a sheath of arrows and a bow, no doubt my weapon. Looking down at my feet I was wearing salmon colored foot wraps. Making my way up, I was wearing a skirt about the same color with tan leggings that met up with the wraps. My top was salmon as well but had yellow detailing. It was also sleeves and resembled odd's shirt except that mine was, well, a girls' shirt. I had salmon and yellow fingerless gloves that reached up to my elbows.

"Nice." Odd said making me blush, which he no doubt noticed. Suddenly a purple and pink board appeared. Odd ran towards it, did a flip landing perfectly on the board.

"Jump on!" Odd gestured behind him. Giving me a hand I stepped on behind Odd and wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I could feel him smirking. Looking around I noticed we were in an icy area, though it wasn't at all could. There were no smells either. The change actually started to give me a headache.

"It takes some getting used to." Odd said.

"I guess I'll have to come more often." I joked. Taking off I held on even tighter to Odd. He laughed. We passed a couple of towers and finally we came to the tower that would take us to another section of Lyoko.

"Hang on!" Odd yelled. Then just like that, we were through the tower. Going down we flew past all sorts of numbers, different programs I assumed. Flying out of the tower I saw an area full of trees.

"This is so cool!" I couldn't help but squeal. Odd once again laughed. He insisted on flying right into trees then turning at the last minute. Any other person would have been freaked by this, but I thought it was fun. Odd slowed down and hopped off the board, what I now know to be called the overboard. Jumping off, he caught me and set me on the ground. I doubt he did that for Aelita or Yumi.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" I could hear the worry in Jeremie's voice.

"Uh no. I just wanted to talk to Harmony. so if you don't mind can you, uh, not listen in?"

"Uh, sure." Jeremie agreed but Odd and I knew very well they would all be listening in.

"So," Odd said turning to face me, "Sissi convinced her dad to let the school have a dance to, you know, kick off the new school year."

"Cool!" I loved to dance and wasn't bad at it either but nobody at my school ever asked me so I ended up sitting at home with a book. Odd started to blush.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Before I could answer three monsters appeared. Two of them looked almost like spiders and the other resembled an overgrown jellyfish. No matter what they were I knew it couldn't be good.


End file.
